This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for adjustably supporting a workpiece or the like while an operation is performed on the workpiece. The invention herein disclosed may be embodied as a part of or as an attachment to any of several different varieties of grinding machines.
It is of course well known in the art to provide a supporting member upon which a workpiece to be ground can be supported with respect to a grinding device, but in most instances, the arrangement is sufficiently inexact as to make it very difficult for a number of similarly configured workpieces to be ground in a consistently repeatable manner.
It was in an effort to overcome the shortcomings of such prior art devices as these that the present invention was evolved.